It Wasn't a Ritual
by That Random HP Roleplayer
Summary: Lily didn't preform a ritual to same Harry that night, it was the Cloak of Invisibility. This is a theory I thought of and want to share.
1. chapter 1

Hello there Reader, just wanted to post a quick theory that I've never heard about but think might be true.

This theory is about how Harry didn't die in Godric's Hallow because of Lily's sacrifice, but instead of the Cloak of Invisibility.

In the Tales of Beetle and Bard, the third brother uses the cloak to hide from Death until he passes it onto his son. However, I don't think it happened how it seemed. Apparently Ignotus was under the cloak until he gave it to his son. This does NOT make any sense because Death searched "for many years" in which Ignotus was using the cloak. The son receives the cloak and Death takes Ignotus away. During the many years Ignotus, somehow had a son, while under the cloak... doesn't make logical sense. My thought process was that the holder of the cloak doesn't have to have it around himself/herself to avoid death.

James Potter is using the cloak since his years of Hogwarts, using to prank people around the castle without being caught. James most likely doesn't know this is the Cloak of Invisibility. Harry Potter is "Born of those who thrice Defied him..." saying James Potter, according to Dumbledore, battled Voldemort and was able to escape. My thoughts are "How in the world is someone fresh out of Hogwarts able to escape Voldemort, who went around the world studying the dark arts? James Potter isn't even best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, his best class is Transfiguration. Huh???" Leading to me thinking James Potter wasn't able to escape Voldemort, but Death. James is the holder of the cloak until he gives it to Dumbledore for him to study. Every encounter before Halloween 1981 he was using the powers of the cloak to survive.

It is possible that this little detail avoided the Tale of the Three Brothers, after all we didn't know the fact about the Elder wand and how you only had to disarm a person, not kill them to become the master of the wand.

Going back to Ignotus, Death came after him AFTER Ignotus gave the cloak to his son. The link here is that both James and Ignotus died when they gave up the cloak. Apparently you can't even give it away temperrarly without losing it's power.

When James dies, it becomes tricky because Dumbledore has the cloak, but Harry survived that night because of the Cloak. This is because the cloak is a heirloom, something passed down from family member to family member. Is it hard to believe that the cloak is passed down automatically whenever the ORIGINAL holder dies?

The difference between Ignotus and James is that James gave the cloak to Dumbledore temporary, expecting to receive it back. Ignotus gives his son the cloak with intention of letting him keep it. Both allow the holder to die, the results are different.

So in result when James dies, Harry receives the power of the cloak, because he is the last Potter. Voldemort tries to kill Harry, luckily, it doesn't work. Voldemort is sent to a forest for a couple years, Harry is alive, all is good.

This also explains how Harry lives each year he faces Voldemort. An eleven year old, beat Voldemort, and no one really questions it after Dumbledore says it is from a his mother's sacrifice. The reason Voldemort had gone "I'm melting! I'm melting!" was simply because Harry was to avoid death, however he is eleven so he needs a little back up. This is mythical forces and so from the very beginning, so they had to have a cover story.

With Lily being smart enough, Death used the excuse if a ritual only Lily knew. If that was the case, we can expect Hermione to find it because she's been compared to Lily and somewhat surpassed that comparison.

Lily grew up in time of war, but Hermione was interacting with the beginnings of a war since first year. If Lily found a ritual that could deflect the Killing Curse, Hermione most likely would as well.

This also explains the ghosts (don't know what to call them) in Goblet of Fire. The effect of brother wand is weird, yes. But to bring ghost out a wand?? Not likely. It's possible that those ghost are death's control over the situation, giving Harry time to escape, again.

I'm going leave it at that but tell me what you think. It seems plausible, but I'm only human and wonder what you people think. Thanks for reading.

Peace,

ThatHPRolePlayer


	2. Answering Reviews Info

Alright I know this wasn't expected from a theory but your reviews made me want to respond to them, so here we are

 **DaughterofArtemisxxx** :Thanks for the review! I hope I see a story come out of this, Would be super cool.

 **Stormsten** :Some one agrees with something that came from my head? Wait a second, backpedal a bit more, I made sense? Okay..

 **Invader Johnny** : I'm not gonna lie I could accept Unique better than sensible. Also, all I do is speculate and irrate people. Seems like it was a good speculation, this time. Don't know what is next from my brain.

 **Moonraven81** : I hope so, it would be awesome to see. I feel like it would be the same feel that a playwriter gets when he/she sees the play live.

 **Valiryo** : First off, thanks for pointing out my mistake in the title, after reading about it so much, I could have sworn Dumbledore talked about it first year. I want to point out what many fanfics have pointed out before, there probably was another mother who was killed before her child. Although there was no ritual, love was most likely not saved Harry from a "Unblockable Curse" that deals instant death. Anyways yes I am baseing this on ownership because the other two are big on ownership in a way. The wand is obvious. The stone is a bit on the deep end. The stone was on the Gaunt Family Ring. Rings like this are passed down through family usually Father to Son, _ring_ any bells? (I know bad puns) I know its out there but with how J.K. Rowling connects stuff, I thought "Maybe".

Thanks all for now, I also want to say that I'm going to write a "Fan Theories" fanfic. Basically me posting on different theories. Hopefully it goes as well as this one did. Till then

Peace

TRHPRP


End file.
